The present invention relates to Christmas light and more particularly to a single socket containing two lamps toward opposite direction in which the socket is closed from a lateral periphery thereof.
Normally, the structure of most Christmas lights has a single socket contained a single lamp and connects in series a plurality of the single lamp sockets into a string of Christmas lights. Nowadays, a type combined sockets is available in the market and becomes popular among most users due to that this type of Christmas light emits more brightness and beautification than the single lamp type. However, either the single direction and/or the opposite directions Christmas light requires the conventional electric wires with the contact plates disposed into the sockets in order to connect the electricity for lightening the lamps, so as to occupy a great deal of spaces in the socket and the contact plate always loosens or disconnects with the electric wire because of the pulling and dragging by the user during the stage of decoration.
If a pair combined sockets are toward two directions, the assembly of the contact plates in the sockets either from the top or the bottom of the sockets is very difficult and cause high rate of rejected products. Thus few of the producers manufactures the combined sockets of the Christmas light.